Joseph Joestar vs Star-Lord
Joseph Joestar vs Star-Lord is a What-if death battle featuring Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Star-Lord from Marvel comics. Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Marvel comics! Which 'star' with great strategic prowess will come out on top? Intro SSS13: In the face of danger, only the strong can stand back and crack jokes. SSS13: Joseph Joestar, The protaganist of Battle Tendancy. SSS13: And Peter Quill, The Star-Lord. SSS13: I'm SSS13 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Joseph SSS13: Jonathan Joestar was one of england's greatest heros, and who should be his succsesor than his grandson, Joseph Joestar. Born in the year 1920, Joseph was a natural Hamon user, which means he can breath like a bad ass. Hamon grants the user superpowers like super strength and super speed, and elemental control. SSS13: Joseph has done many impressive things with his hamon, like fighting against the Four Pillarmen, Santana,Esidisi,Wamuu,and Kars. ' '''SSS13: Of course to fight the building smashing pillarmen, Joseph would have to do some pretty crazy shit. ' '''SSS13: During Jojo's fateful fight with the vampire Straizo he Managed to block and dodge straizo's ultimante attack, Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. As Stingy eyes are said to be faster than light, Joseph has Faster Than Light Speed Reaction Speed. SSS13: Of course Joseph's hamon can do some insane stuff if it can kill vampires and pillarmen with ease.Jojo's hamon is used to enhance the strength of joseph's attacks and make his bluffs and slieght of hand tricks more beliveable. Joseph's sleight of hand was what allowed him to fight the pillarmen when the first met in italy, as he was able to play off of wamuu soldier's houner, managing to bullsiht his way to a nonfatel loss. And After this loss and realizing that he could not defeat the pillarmen without training, Joseph's friend Ceasar Zeppli took him to get training from the hamon coah Lisa Lisa.(His Mom.) SSS13: After completing 27 days of traininig, Esidisi attacks Joseph and kills one of lisa lisa's assistants, and starts a fight with Jojo, only to lose, and in this fight joseph shows one of his greatest feats of pain tolerance. Joseph gets lava blood dripped on him, (Esidisi can heat blood enough to melt steel.) And treats it like nothing.The temperature needed to melt steel is around 1,680 Degrees Fahrenheit. SSS13: Joseph also manages to kill wamuu, and even launch Kars into space with a volcano, and survived getting hit full force by the eruption. Joseph was also launched into the atmosphere, and he fell back down to earth with nothing but a boluder to protect him! That's Massivly city level duribility right there! SSS13: Joseph Has shown that he can match Kars and Wamuu in strikeing strength, and they can shatter gigantic pillars in a single strike. Assuming a lime stone composure for these pillars, Wammu must have exerted a force of 62 tons or 124,000psi.And joseph is stated by wammu to be stronger than him! SSS13: Of course joseph has equipment. These include Clakers, A tommy gun, the red stone of aja, grenades, a bottle of oil, a wool cap, whose string has been soaked in vegtable oil, a lighter and Caesar's Scarf. SSS13: Jospeh's hamon has many diffrent Overdives, but none of them are specified. SSS13: Over all joseph is one of the most powerful Jojo's of all time. Joseph Joestar: And your next line will be.... '' Star-Lord '''SSS13: Abducted by aliens at a young age, Peter Quill became a ravager, or a space pirate. SSS13: Enter Star-Lord. SSS13: Star Lord wields many weapons, like his Trademark Blaster Pistols, with stun and elemental settings, like Ice and Fire and Electricity. He also uses stun grenades and a powerful magnet that can hold down seven soldiers, and a massive power cannon. SSS13: Star Lord's Iconic mask provides defense and it also allows him the ability to breath in space. With his rocket boots star-lord can fly at high speeds, but only for short periods of time. ''' '''SSS13: Star-Lord is not exactly human, in fact he is half celestial. You know, the same race as Galactus, the Planet Eating Super Villain. SSS13: When Star Lord Met his father for the first time, he was an adult. But that did not save him from the charms of Ego, The living Planet, and after being more of a douche than usual, Peter Quill, fought against his dad in a battle of celestials, as he had learned how to control his powers. But unfortunately, when he killed his father, he lost his powers, but kept his super human physque. SSS13: Peter quill has dodged laser beams, survived a massive ship crash with the help of his friend Groot. Quill has also lifted about five tons of rubble in an effort to save his friend/Girlfriend Gamora. SSS13: In the events of infinity war, Star-Lord plays a major role in getting Half of the UNIVERSE killed at the Hands of the mad titan Thanos. But even after doing something this bad star-lord is still insanely cool and powerful, but he is very far, far away from being perfect. SSS13: Star-Lord Rarely Wears Armor, or any kind of defensive gear other than his helmet, his cockiness and arrogant attitude is his downfall most of the time, and with out his guns he is actually rather weak. He dose have martial arts training, but he is rather in experienced in fighting Hand to Hand, so melee is usally his last choice. Star Lord is An expert marksman, but often overestimates his abilities by a large margin. But over all, Peter Quill, The Star Lord is Quite The Badass. ''Star-Lord: I come from Earth, a planet of outlaws. My Name is Peter Quill. You Might know Me by another Name. Star-Lord.' Pre-fight SSS13: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE A small port side town in America, 2:30PM. "Stop Theif!" ''' '''A shop keeper yelled after a man in a red jacket. The man had stolen an orb from the shop, believing it to be an infinity stone. Joseph Joestar Stuck his foot out as the man ran past, tripping him. The man dropped the orb, and it rolled into the middle of the street. " I don't know who you are, or what you stole, But stealing is wrong. So, Return the Item that you stole. Joseph Said to the man with a stern look. " And what if I don't want to?" ''' '''The man responded. " Then I'll Make you." " I'd like to see you try." The Man tapped an Earpiece, and a mask suddenly appeared on his face.He then drew a strange looking gun and pointed it at Joseph. Joseph Sighed and struck a pose. This was going to be fun. ' ('Cue: Burning Colosseum) Joseph Pulled a tommy gun from behind his back and opened fire on the thief. The man ducked behind a wall, and he fired back, which Joseph dodged and leapt behind an opposing wall, too. "What is your name?" ''' '''Joseph yelled over the sound of Gun fire. " It's Star-Lord!" The man yelled back. " Star-Bored?!" " What? No!" Star-lord tossed a grenade out from behind the wall, and Joseph lept away just before it exploded in a massive burst of electricity. "Yikes!" Jojo screamed. Joseph Responded to the grenade by tossing one of his own grenades at his foe. ''' '''The grenade exploded, completly destroying the wall that peter had been hiding behind just seconds before. And where was star lord? He was safe about one hundred and sixty feet above the ground. Joseph looked up into the sky with awe. " You Can Fly?!" Joseph yelled in disbelif. He had never seen someone fly without a plane before. "No shit sherlock!" Peter yelled down at his opponent. He then pointed his element gun at Jospeh and fired a wide beam of flames at him. Joestar dodged and began to climb the side of a building spider man style, using only his finger tips to climb, as to save hamon energy later. After scaling the side of the building, Joeph stood at the top and drew the tommy gun once more and fired a steady stream of bullets at the half breed celestial. Star lord dodged the bullets effortlessly and pulled a pair of head phones from his pocket and pluged them into a walkman that was hanging on his belt. (Cue: The Chain) Peter tossed his magnet down on to the roof top. All of a sudden, an AC unit flew at Joseph at a high speed. Jojo barely dodged, and the unit nicked his cheek. " Ow!" ' '"Okay, that's so IT Star-Bored!" ' "I already told you, my name is Star-Lord!"' ' Joseph Resumed his assualt on Quill, this time charging the bullets of his gun with hamon. When the newly destructive bulltes reach star-lord they' exploded, showering the Ravager in melted lead. In this moment of distraction, Joseph took the oppertunity to leap into the air and grab Peter's leg.Joseph crushed the rocket boots, and hurled his foe down to earth, soon to follow him. " OOOWWW..." Both combatants said while holding their heads. Joseph was up first, managing to land a kick on Peter, sending him through the wall of a building. Star-lord managed to get up, and cough up a small amount of blood, staining the ground red. Star-Lord Lifted his arm up and pointed his pistol at Joseph calmly and shot him square in the chest. "Ack!" Peter limped over to Jojo and began to kick his downed body. " You broke my Walk-man, my rocket boots and quite possibly most of my ribs! Damn you on so many levels!" (Cue: Awaken My Masters) Jospeh's eyes snapped open. ' '" And your next (cough) Line will be... It's time to end this!" "It's Time To End-what?! How could you have known?" Star lord asked right before getting kneed suare in the balls. Star-Lord let out a small whimper as Jospeh lept up and punched peter in the Face, Knocking him down to the ground. Peter tried to push him self up, only to be punched down again. Jospeh lept backwards and pulled a pair of clackedrs from his pocket and began to spin them. Star-Lord Got up and drew his other elemental gun from his holster and pointed it at Jojo. " You intend to fight me with a toy?" Star lord growled at Jojo. " This is no mere toy!" Joseph shot back as the clackers began to glow with yellow energy. " Your next Line will be... Looks like you missed. Lights out Asshole!" Joseph exclaimed as he hurled the clackers at Peter, completly missing him. "Looks like you missed. Lights Out Asshole! What the- " Star lord yelled in an athoratative tone, until he realized what had just happend. Star lord fired a beam of Ice at Joestar, who rolled out of the way and rushed toward Star-Lord. Star-lord Took aim with his gun again, but was struck in the back of the head by Joseph's clackers. Jospeh stopped right in frount of Peter Quill. " Hamon Overdrive!" Joseph screamed as he punched Peter Quill square in the face knocking him out cold. K.O. " Now to see, what was in that orb... Huh? Where did it go?" Joseph exclaimed as he lifted star-lord of his shoulder. ' The orb was open, both halves laying on the ground, and a Large Blue Skinned Man was placing a stone in a large hammer.' " That Can't Be Good." Joseph said, as he activated his secret Joestar Thquine. Run Away! ''' Conclusion '''SSS13: That can't be good. SSS13:Anyway this was a very close match, with Star-Lord Taking movment speed and arsenal, and fire power. But these ability alone were not enought to win this match for him. With Joseph having the reaction speed to avoid all of peter's attacks, and The strength to take peter down, not to mention the duribility to take anything that Quill could dish out. Let's look at their greatest strength Feats to start off with. Joseph's is around 62 Tons and Peter's was around 5 Tons. This strength gap alone was make this an up hill battle for peter. In the terms of intellegence, cleverness, and experince, quill was out classed yet again, and while peter may have had god-like powers at one point, he only kept them for a very short period of time. Joseph had massivly city level duribility, due to his fall from orbit and peter had massivly inferior duribility, being only able to take city-block level hits( The ship crash was calced to be (without Groot) City Block.). That massive space ship crash was only survivable because of groot. ''' '''SSS13: In the end, Joseph just HamOWNed! SSS13: The Winner is Joseph Joestar. ' Joseph wins by nocturnbros-d9mat5j.png ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018